


Sweet Tooth

by NamelessMoogle



Series: 100 ways to say I LOVE YOU [17]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, Friendship, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: “I need something to eat, so I came to the best place for it.”





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Condemned_Snek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Condemned_Snek/gifts).



> Many thanks to condemned-snek for [this sweet fanart](https://condemned-snek.tumblr.com/post/180895563919/sweet-tooth) and the permission to write this drabble based on it!
> 
> 29\. "Well, what do you want to do?"

It was rare to see Souji Seta sitting at a table by himself. He was always hanging out with someone, talking to another, then fighting Shadows with the Investigation Team. Yosuke Hanamura believed, without a doubt, that his best friend was the most popular, as well as the busiest, guy he'd ever met. The sight of Souji without an admirer two hovering around was a nice surprise.

“Hey, what are you up to?” Yosuke asked as he approached Souji’s table.

“I need something to eat, so I came to the best place for it.”

“The _Junes food court_ is the best place for food?” Yosuke rolled his eyes at Souji.

“There’s a lot to choose from.”

“That’s true,” Yosuke admitted. “Have you decided on what to get?”

Souji looked around and at each vendor nearby. “No, I don’t see anything sweet…”

“You know, there’s a cafe full of desserts right out--'

“Oh, wait.” Souji stared at Yosuke, into the eyes, slowly raising a hand to point a finger at him. “I would like a sweetheart.”

“Huh?”

“ _Sweetheart_. I would like to have a sweetheart,” Souji stated, all the while staring -- and pointing -- at Yosuke.

All thoughts left Yosuke’s brain at the moment. Souji slowly pulled his hand away, but kept his gaze on Yosuke, waiting for a response. Yosuke had no idea how long he made Souji wait: he only knew Souji didn’t move an inch until he managed to say, “Well, what do you want to do?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
